Burning Wishes
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Ao fazer um favor para o tio, Neji se depara com o pedido de Tanabata da prima. :.: Ganhador do concurso #StarWriterContest, promovido pela Igreja NejiHina :.:


**Burning Wishes**

**.**

Era uma noite fria. Como é típico do interior, havia uma orquestra noturna, com grilos cricrilando e sapos coaxando. A grama estava molhada pelo orvalho, e havia uma leve neblina no ar.

Neji daria tudo para estar aproveitando daquele ambiente de dentro de sua casa, confortavelmente ao lado do aquecedor, mas, ao invés disso, dirigia pela cidade à procura de bambus.

Tudo tinha começado há menos de quinze minutos, quando o telefone fixo tocou e um pedido aflito lhe foi feito: Que ele ajudasse a coletar os bambus e queimar papéis com pedidos do Tanabata.

Em qualquer outra situação ele teria recusado quem quer que tivesse ligado para convocá-lo, mas, justamente naquele ano, o organizador do evento era ninguém menos que seu tio - e praticamente pai adotivo - Hiashi.

Diante daquilo, Neji verificara apenas o que precisava fazer - pegar uns bambus com pedidos esquecidos do outro lado da cidade -, colocara mais um casaco por cima das diversas camadas de roupa que já estava vestindo e saíra para sua missão.

Tudo que seu tio havia lhe dito era que os bambus estavam na rua _Konoha_, e Neji já estava nela. Desacelerou, procurando-os ao redor da rua mal iluminada. Quando os viu, finalmente, percebeu como a missão que lhe era dada era simples: Os bambus iriam caber facilmente em seu carro. Tudo que ele precisava era atirá-los lá dentro.

Desceu do carro, agarrou os bambus e os atirou de qualquer jeito no banco de trás, como tinha planejado. Assim que bateu a porta, porém, percebeu que um pedido tinha ficado para fora, e que agora voava levemente com o vento.

Ele teria aberto a porta de imediato, se, conforme o vento batia e o tanzaku¹ com o pedido virava e girava, ele não tivesse vislumbrado seu próprio nome escrito no papel.

Curioso e sem nem questionar se aquilo era correto ou não - ele _estaria _espiando o pedido de alguém -, agarrou o tanzaku.

"Que eu seja uma pessoa mais forte.

Que eu consiga terminar a faculdade.

Que o Neji-_niisan _perceba que eu sou apaixonada por ele."

Neji travou. Virou o _tanzaku_ na mão, mas não havia um nome escrito no papel.

Não que precisasse, entretanto. Só tinham duas pessoas no mundo que o chamavam de Neji_-niisan_, e apenas uma que estava fazendo faculdade.

Um arrepio percorreu as costas do jovem.

Hinata Hyuuga, filha de seu tio Hiashi, era apaixonada por ele.

Sua prima era apaixonada por ele.

Neji passou o que pareceram longos minutos com o tanzaku na mão, se perguntando o que aquilo significava. Seria uma piada? Alguém teria descoberto que _ele _era apaixonado por Hinata e colocado aquele pedido ali, para pregar uma peça? Para iludi-lo?

Não tinha como. Como alguém teria descoberto? E ver o pedido tinha sido uma coincidência. Aquilo não podia ter sido planejado.

Colocou o pedido para dentro do carro, bateu a porta e sentou no banco do motorista. O coração estava tão acelerado que ele cogitou duas vezes estar tendo uma parada cardíaca.

Havia morado na casa do tio Hiashi até os dezoito anos. A prima, que era mais nova que ele apenas por alguns meses, sempre o havia fascinado. Ele passara _anos _se martirizando por sentir algo por ela. Assim que pôde sair de casa, o fez, para abafar todos os sentimentos conflituosos que sentia com relação a ela.

E agora, com vinte e um anos, ele descobria que _ela _gostava dele?

Pisou no acelerador.

**.**

Hinata estava profundamente agitada. As pessoas passavam pra lá e pra cá carregando os pedidos que precisavam ser queimados em breve, mas ela não tinha visto Neji.

Tinha planejado tudo com tanta _precisão_. Claro, precisava de um leve empurrãozinho do destino para que Neji visse seu _tanzaku, _mas fora isso! Avisara seu pai em cima da hora que tinha se esquecido de pegar alguns bambus, tudo para que ele pedisse para Neji buscá-los. Escrevera seu pedido em um papel vermelho, diferente de todos os demais já nos bambus, e deixara menos de dez pedidos presos ao bambu junto com o seu.

Ele iria ver, não iria?

Quase se sentia culpada por ter feito um plano tão ardiloso para que o primo a notasse. Mas era a única maneira que ela tinha conseguido pensar de se declarar para ele. De um jeito com muitos rodeios, para que, se ele não retribuísse os sentimentos, ela pudesse rir e falar "Alguém deve ter feito uma piada idiota, ha-ha-ha!".

Mas ela tinha morado com ele por quase dez anos. Ela _sabia _que ele gostava dela também. Não tinha como ter certeza absoluta, mas _sabia_. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada, mas _sabia_. Simplesmente sabia. Sabia que o jeito que ele a tratava, os olhares, o carinho, que tudo aquilo não podia ser simplesmente um amor fraternal.

Olhou para o relógio. Faltavam dez minutos para o horário combinado de queimar os tanzaku, e nada de Neji. Teria ele batido o carro com a surpresa? Hinata começava a se desesperar.

Quando achou que o melhor a fazer seria inventar alguma desculpa para fazer o pai ligar para o primo, entretanto, avistou o primo.

Ele caminhava em sua direção, sem nenhum bambu nas mãos.

Ela forçou um sorriso. Ele não tinha visto o tanzaku dela. Já tinha entregue todos para que fossem queimados. Fitou o chão. Seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo.

"Hinata-_sama_."

Ela ergueu o olhar tristemente, já sem esperanças.

Do bolso do casaco, Neji sacou um tanzaku vermelho e um isqueiro. Ela soltou o ar, surpresa.

"_Ni-_"

"É mútuo, Hinata-_sama_." Ele sorriu. Hinata sentiu os olhos se encherem d'água. "É mútuo."

Então ele colocou fogo no tanzaku e a fumaça subiu para os céus, para que os pedidos de Hinata fossem realizados.

Um deles, entretanto, já tinha sido atendido.

O Tanabata seria, até o fim de seus dias, o dia em que comemorariam sua união.

**.**

¹ - Os pequenos pedaços de papel onde as pessoas escrevem seus pedidos.

**Feito, em cima da hora, para o #StarWriterContest da Igreja NejiHina! **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_22/07/2019_


End file.
